<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Materialistic Soul by KyeAbove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083878">Materialistic Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove'>KyeAbove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Way Of Black Birds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Magic, Magic Kaito Organization, Mild Blood, One Shot, Swearing, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after becoming Kaitou KID, Saguru has a solo encounter with a member of the organization he’s sure killed Kaito. But there’s something else about this man that puts Saguru at unease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Way Of Black Birds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Materialistic Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No DCMK series is complete without a mysterious person doing mysterious things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It may have been cheating, but Saguru had to use actual magic to get the jewel this time. He was actually rather proud of Nakamori’s ingenuity in protecting it. But he didn’t have the time to try and figure out a less cheating way of getting it, as he had his one year old daughter at home, and she had been having nightmares lately. It always happened after midnight that she’d crawl into bed with him, so he had to be back before then. </p><p>So he’d used magic and turned the glass case to sand. Easy enough,</p><p>Nakamori had chased him up to the roof, and Saguru hadn’t even had time to check the gem under the moonlight before he had to take off from the roof, glider barely opened before he jumped. It was very hard navigating and he wondered how much Kuroba struggled with this in his first year. If he even struggled at all. Kuroba was probably a natural at this. </p><p>Once he’d evaded the police, he touched down on a roof of another building, and hid as he waited for silence to fall over the area. He tried to think about the time, and looked at his wrist watch. He wasn’t too fond of it, although he thought a pocket watch would be too obvious a hint towards his identity, but it did its job. It was twenty minutes to midnight. He needed to take the risk. </p><p>The sky was clear of clouds, so he stepped out of the darkness, and pulled out the jewel. Holding it up to the sky, there was no glow. Not Pandora. Disappointing but not surprising.</p><p>“Do you really think it even exists?” Saguru felt a shiver run down his spine as a voice spoke to him in English from above. Saguru backed away, and then looked up, and sitting on an air duct was a man. </p><p>From how he dressed, Saguru knew exactly where this man was from. </p><p>“You people seem to think so. After all you’ve killed several people over it.” Saguru was going to stall the man for as long as it took to get away. If he even did this night. “Where’s Snake and the rest of you?” Saguru looked around, fully expecting to get jumped from all directions. </p><p>The man snorted, and then cackled. “Oh, KID, dear. I came alone. The others think you went in the opposite direction.” The man jumped down from the air duct and Saguru backed away even more. The danger this man posed to him radiated clearly. He leered at Saguru, and held his hand out as if in greeting. “Name’s Falcon.”<br/>
<br/>
Saguru slapped back the hand. “I don’t care if your name is fucking Pigeon, I’m going now.” </p><p>The man grabbed his wrist. “No, you’re not, Sunny.”<br/>
<br/>
Saguru froze up in fear. This man knew his English name. Did the organization figure out his identity? That put his daughter, and his nanny in danger! He was in danger too, and couldn’t think clearly and started trying to thrash around to get away. He felt overwhelmed and fearful, and his next memory was him sprawled on the ground, the wind blowing over his face.<br/>
<br/>
His face? That meant...his mask was gone. Saguru shot up, and looked around, chest heaving in panic. The man was still there alone, inspecting his mask, and nursing a bloody nose. The handkerchief was fabric, hand stitched. <b> <em>E.C. </em> </b>was there in thread. </p><p>Falcon noticed Saguru had calmed down, and then smiled. “You’re doing well for yourself, Sunny. Does mummy know?”<br/>
<br/>
“You bastard!” Saguru had no reason to think of his mother right now. “And stop calling me Sunny. I’m a grown adult.” Saguru held onto some hope that maybe this Falcon was simply making light of his youth by calling him <em> sonny</em>.</p><p>Falcon softened up a bit. “You’d be nineteen years old. That's barely an adult. You were six last I saw you.” </p><p>Saguru stiffened up at that. “What in God’s name do you mean by that?” </p><p>Falcon crouched down, and handed out the mask. “I just needed to confirm it was you. Sorry, I think you may have had a meltdown. I didn’t mean to cause that.”</p><p>“Why would you even care?” When the man got closer, instead choosing to put the mask  back himself, Saguru got a good look at his face, and his breath caught in his throat. </p><p>“Because this changes everything.” Falcon stood back up, “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t tell my boss what I’d learnt. Your identity is safe with my, Sunny...Saguru.”<br/>
<br/>
And then the mysterious Falcon dashed off into the shadows, leaving Saguru panicked, anxious, and yet just a bit hopeful.</p><p>Saguru shakily looked at his watch. He still had time to get home to be there for his daughter.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Saguru was looking through old photographs from his youth. There was no way, and yet the face looked so much like someone who was not so certainly dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some art and a bit of info on Falcon <a href="https://kyeabove.tumblr.com/post/617610875123236864/some-headshots-of-ecfalcon-from-the-on-the"> here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>